This invention relates generally to rotary drives between drum foot pedal rotors and drum beaters, and more particularly concerns elimination of play between mechanical coupling elements located between such rotors and drum beaters.
The use of foot pedals remote from drum beaters introduces associated play between such coupling elements, resulting in loss of precise timing of drum beating in response to operation of foot pedals. Such play can occur when one or more universal joints is in the drive train of elements between the drum foot pedal and the drum beaters. There is need for coupling that removes any such unwanted play, to enhance precise timing of drum beating during musical performances.